leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ahri-chan/A concept on co-op vs. AI
Hello, and good day to all of you. I am writing this blog post to share my thoughts on the game's Co-op vs. AI mode. We all know for ourselves we've been through this gamemode since we started playing League until we reach level 10, 15.. or some people just did jump to normals after choosing their summoner name! And here in this blog post, I am tackling about how bots behave, and some ways I think will improve this game mode. Let's start with the basics. Matchmaking People sometimes use this mode as means to practice their mains like , and even . And I personally think there would be little improvement for the players just because the bots aren't redefined. I mean, you'll definitely get bored on practicing your newly-bought main while you face against , , , and bots. I'll not forget to mention bot too. So here's something for a change. Let's change the matchmaking system for co-op vs. AI. Instead of 5 human players with different levels facing lackluster bots, we'll change it. The concept of my matchmaking of co-op vs. AI is that you will be playing with four other summoners of the similar level, and will face bots whose difficulty is based on the summoner level. Here's the formula: * Summoner levels 1-10: bots with summoner spells, no runes nor masteries. * Summoner levels 10-20: bots with summoner spells, tier 1 to tier 2 runes, and with minimal masteries. * Summoner levels 20 and above: bots with summoner spells, tier 2 and tier 3 runes, and with masteries. Also, some skins for the fun of it. Say you are level 16, and you are playing with summoners that are level 18, 15, 14 and 17. You shall be facing bots in bullet 2. Difficulty in bots will increase as you rank up in normal games! The bots and their behavior In my concepts of the redesigned co-op vs. AI, you won't be facing the same old Taric, Miss Fortune, Renekton, Ryze and Annie bots anymore. ALL champions will be used by bots and in each match, there will be at least one tank, jungler, support, assassin, mage and fighter. You and four other players can face Garen, Lee Sin, Diana, Vayne and Blitzcrank bots in this case, as an example. Let's talk about their behavior, now. Have you seen bots do nothing while the turret she's in are getting wrecked by you and your team's minions? Let's change that. Bots should have the capability to guard their turrets or their base, clearing waves of minions while keeping you at bay with simple combos as to harass you out of their turf. Bots should have the capability to turn the tide of one lane with ganking, and to efficiently use item actives, as well as wards. And most importantly, Bots should be able to use their summoner spells efficiently, and as well as their other bonuses granted by both runes and masteries. And, the itemization of bots should be somehow changed in a way they can turn the tide of the heat on the Summoners' Rift, and the items they would buy shouldn't be the same as with the previous matches. Other changes For players to practice well with the champions they own: bots can play on the blue team, while humans on the other side, and vice versa. But the major change of my concept of the redesigned co-op vs. AI is that it will be merged into one mode. That, alongside with the redesigned AI of the bots. We can think of small rewards! Help me brainstorm in the comments section. c: Closing remarks Feedback would be appreciated. It'll take even years for Riot to implement the redesigned mode, but at least we would appreciate it if they'd give some love towards the bots, as they've been a part of every player in this game. Any questions about this blog post, leave it at the comments section! This is Kaitlin, signing off. Category:Blog posts